Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-28768629-20150915204324
For those of you who I was talking to on chat the other night, I am fine. I don't have a concussion and I figured out why I was feeling worse than usual that day. I hadn't realized I had been forgetting to take my medicine, and my body didn't react to that well. I'm back on it now, but my memory has been super bad all the time lately and it's quite frustrating. My parents know that I have bad memory and they usually remind me to take my medicine, but for some reason they stopped for a while. As for other things that happened that night, I had asked to be taken to the hospital to be checked up on after I hit my head. Instead of wanting to take me to the emergency room, my parents threatened to take me back to a different hospital, which they promised to never take me back to again. The reason I don't want to go back to this particular hospital is slightly disturbing and i advise you read with caution, as this may be triggering for some people. A few months ago, my parents took me to a mental hospital, because I was having a rough day, mentally (which was because of them to begin with), and at this point, I wanted to go home because we had been waiting here for hours and had not seen a doctor yet. Since I was starting to have really bad anxiety, they took me into something they like to call "the back room", where I sat with other kids. They made me change into different clothes and they wouldn't even let me wear my bra which I thought was weird at the time. What I didn't know was that they wouldn't be letting me go home for 5 days. This was the most traumatizing experience of my life. I didn't get to see my dad for 3 days (he's not nearly as bad as my mom is, but he doesn't stop her), and my mom came to see me the second day and didn't come back the rest of the time. I had to sit in the same room all day long until it was time to go to sleep. It was literally a box filled with 8-12 kids (the number changed all the time). The worst experience I had was when I got upset with my mom, so the nurse set her away and wouldn't let my dad come in to see me. I obviously got upset with this, so I started freaking out and the nurse called in two guys, who grabbed my arms (very roughly, they were seriously hurting me) and brought me into a room by myself. I don't see how I couldn't be terrified at this point, so I was obviously having a panic attack. No one in that whole place seemed to care and they even threatened to put me in restraint if I didn't calm down. They actually threw down the fucking restraints in front on me. I have nightmares about this place all the time and I will never forgive my parents for letting me stay there for even one night. They had promised they would never take me back there, and then they threaten me with it. They are going to regret treating me like this when I'm all grown up and on my own and they never see me again. I could be something if it weren't for them. I wouldn't be this mentally fucked up. I'm done now I just needed to get this out because it haunts me